Recent advances have been made in the understanding of the cholinergic nervous system and the receptors therein. Cholinergic receptors are proteins embedded in the cell membrane that respond to the chemical acetylcholine. Cholinergic receptors are subdivided into the nicotinic and muscarinic receptor families, and muscarinic receptors represent a family of five subtypes.
Muscarinic receptors mediate a variety of physiological responses to the neurotransmitter acetylcholine in the central and peripheral nervous systems. M.sub.1 muscarinic receptors play a role in learning and memory function in the brain and regulate gastric acid secretion in the stomach. M.sub.2 receptors regulate acetylcholine release in the central nervous system and control cardiac muscle contraction in the heart. Acetylcholine stimulates smooth muscle contraction in a variety of tissues and promotes secretion from exocrine glands. These effects are mediated by M.sub.3 receptors. Though less well characterize d pharmacologically, M.sub.4 receptors appear to play a role in the perception of pain, and M.sub.5 receptors may regulate dopaminergic activity in the brain.
Despite the wealth of knowledge about muscarinic receptor subtypes, relatively few selective ligands are available to characterize muscarinic receptor subtypes. Consequently, the tendency for ligands to bind indiscriminately to muscarinic receptor subtypes has made difficult the development of drugs that are muscarinic receptor subtype selective.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide such compounds, particularly so side effects are minimized during treatment of the conditions noted above. It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds having muscarinic receptor affinity and activity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide compounds having improved muscarinic receptor selectivity profiles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide compounds having improved water solubility and high potency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical composition comprising compounds of the present invention, as active ingredients.